The Hecate Timberwood Show
by Ms Hecate Timberwood
Summary: What would happen if Ralph, Piggy, Jack, Simon, and Roger are in a talk show? Find out by reading my fic. One of my first attempts at a talk show...


The Hecate Timberwood Show  
  
A.N. Hi! It's me, Hecate. This fic was for a project that my English teacher made us do. This fic is what would it be like if the characters of Lord of the Flies were in a talk show. I own Hecate. My friend owns Ruba and possibly Sword, or maybe he owns himself. I really don't know. Anyways, please review! I don't own Lord of the Flies. I have a new email address which is nictsebiggestfan@yahoo.com, so if you want to email me for any reason, email me using that email address. Review!  
  
HECATE: Hi! My name is Hecate Timberwood and this is the Hecate Timberwood Show. Today my guests are the characters of Lord of the Flies. Please welcome Ralph, Jack, Roger, back from the dead, Simon and Piggy.  
  
*The boys enter the stage and they all sat down. Ralph, Simon, and Piggy were all wearing T-shirts and pants. Jack and Roger were wearing rags and their faces were painted.*  
  
HECATE: Hello! My first question is who is the leader, Ralph or Jack?  
  
RALPH: Hm.You see, I think I'm the leader because.um.because.eh.  
  
PIGGY: He's the leader because he has the conch.  
  
HECATE: Oh.I see.Simon, what about you?  
  
SIMON: Hm.I think the leader is Ralph.  
  
HECATE: Ok.Jack and Roger, who do you think is the leader?  
  
JACK: Me, of course! I am one of the hunters! Ralphie-boy over there can't even hunt!  
  
ROGER: Jack is! Must kill a pig! Must kill! Muhahaha!!!  
  
*Hecate inches away from Roger and goes over to sit in her chair that's kind of like a sofa.*  
  
HECATE: Okay.Now my next question is how old are you boys?  
  
JACK: I am 12 years old.  
  
ROGER: I'm 11 years old. Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!  
  
HECATE: What beast? I see no beast. *Hecate looks around but she sees nothing but the guests and herself.*  
  
SIMON: I am nine years old and the beast is within us.  
  
HECATE: Ok.How about you, Ralph and Piggy?  
  
RALPH: I am thirteen.  
  
HECATE: Cool. What about you, Piggy?  
  
PIGGY: I am 11 years old.  
  
HECATE: Okay. Next question is from someone named Jay. Jay writes to us wanting to know Piggy's real name. So, Piggy, what is your real name?  
  
PIGGY: My real name is Brian Maxwell.  
  
HECATE: Brian? Brian doesn't really suit you. Do you mind if I called you Piggy?  
  
PIGGY: No. I don't mind.  
  
HECATE: Great! Next question is, is it true that Jack has feelings for Ralph?  
  
RALPH: What?!!  
  
JACK: Um.well.You see.No!!!  
  
HECATE: It is true! *Hecate turns to the camera.* You heard it from me. Jack has something for Ralph.  
  
*Jack was in his seat crying.*  
  
*Ruba comes from behind the curtains.*  
  
RUBA: And now, I Ruba, shall continue this interview! *She takes out her microphone.*  
  
HECATE: Ru-ru! What are you doing here? This is MY show.  
  
RUBA: *She looks around, finds the sign that says "The Hecate Timberwood Show" and crosses Show out. She writes "and Ruba Show" after.* Now it isn't.  
  
HECATE: Errr.  
  
RUBA: Now lets get this kid in his proper clothes. *She takes out a "straight jacket".* Mmm.oh Roger.  
  
ROGER: Must kill the beast!!!  
  
RUBA: You are just like Hecate with her "Must kill Ashie boy" incident!! *Security grabs Roger and puts him in the "straight jacket".*  
  
ROGER: Noo!!! Have to kill beast! I have to ki- *muffled noises*  
  
RUBA: *put a sock in his mouth* There.now lets move on.  
  
*Rest of the kids stares at her. Ralph hugs her thanking her.*  
  
RALPH: Oh!!! Thank you!! I had to put up with that for hours!!  
  
RUBA: *shocked and shaking* uhmm.okay.uh you can let go of me now.  
  
RALPH: Oh.sorry.*sits down*  
  
*Sword from behind the curtains, growls saying "Must kill Ralph." He looks at Ralph with evil red eyes still growling.*  
  
HECATE: Ok.  
  
*Sword starts to chase Ralph. Ralph was yelling, "Help!" as he was running.  
  
HECATE: Anyways, Ru-ru over here will ask the next question.  
  
RUBA: Ok! The next question will be.oh! I got one! Ralph, is it true that you love Piggy? *Ruba looks over and she sees Sword still chasing Ralph.* Sword! Stop chasing Ralph!  
  
HECATE: Well, Ralph.Are you going to answer Ruba's question?  
  
RALPH: What's the question again?  
  
RUBA: My question is.do you love Piggy?  
  
PIGGY: Why does everyone like to make fun of me? *Piggy runs out of the stage crying.*  
  
HECATE: Anyhoo.Ralph, answer!  
  
RALPH: Ok.ok.Yes, I do. I love Piggy. That's why I help him.  
  
SIMON: *His eyes begins to widen.* No!!! You don't love Piggy! I love Piggy!!!  
  
*Ruba and Hecate stared at each other in shock. They knew Ralph was in love with Piggy, but never Simon. Piggy returns to the stage. He was holding a wad of tissues.  
  
RUBA: Um.Piggy, Ralph and Simon have both confess their loves to you. Who would you accept? Ralph or Simon?  
  
PIGGY: Neither.  
  
HECATE: What? Why?  
  
PIGGY: Because I love my auntie!!!  
  
*Now you could hear a loud growling. Everyone looks up to see Roger in his "straight jacket" growling.*  
  
RUBA: Was that your growling? I thought I put a sock in your mouth!!!  
  
ROGER: I spit it out! Ralph, you can't love Piggy! You love me! Me!!!  
  
JACK: No!!! I love Ralph! Ralph is mine! Mine!!!  
  
*Jack and Roger got into a fight. Hecate and Ruba was sweatdropping. Piggy was wiping his glasses. Ralph was watching the two boys fight. Simon was off in his hiding place, which was under his chair.*  
  
HECATE: I think now it is a good idea to end the show.  
  
RUBA: *She nods her head.* I agree with you.  
  
HECATE: Right now is the ending to Hecate Timberwood and Ruba Show.  
  
RUBA: Bye!  
  
HECATE: Bye! And tomorrow's episode is talking with the cast of Pokemon! Bye!  
  
*The show ends with Ruba talking to Simon trying to get him out of his chair. Hecate is smiling, drinking tapioca. Jack and Roger are still fighting. Ralph is staring at the two boys with hearts in his eyes. Piggy was staring at his picture of his aunt.*  
  
The End 


End file.
